


Never Have I Ever-Avengers Edition

by FanGirlForever19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlForever19/pseuds/FanGirlForever19
Summary: After a very tiring mission, the Avengers decide to play "Never Have I Ever". What could happen? One-Shot.





	Never Have I Ever-Avengers Edition

It was a Friday night and the Avengers had come back from their latest mission tired, bored, and Tony Stark personally needed a drink. They were all in the living room, tending to wounds if needed, and flipping through TV channels. Peter Parker landed on the movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and happily set the remote down. Nobody argued over what to watch this time, considering nobody really felt like it. Tony walked into the living room with three bottles of beer, and three bottles of apple juice.

Clint looked up from his phone, and eyed the bottles warily. "Thirsty, Tony?"

Tony didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed the remote, turned the TV off (with a little complaining from Peter), and clasped his hands together. "Look, I get we're all tired from the last mission. And we could all use a drink…."

Sam interrupted him. "Hell no, Tony. I know what you're thinking. We all do."

Peter butt in, "Um-I don't." His statement was ignored.

Tony sighed. "Look, it will be different this time. C'mon, do it for the kid. We haven't gotten to do anything fun with him since he joined the Avengers two months ago."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Steve confessed from his spot on the couch.

"See? Even Capsicle agrees."

"Look Tony, you're the one who started the argument last time," Clint said.

"Well, excuse me for not believing that you saved Orlando Bloom's life," Tony retorted.

"Here we go again," Rhodey muttered.

Peter was personally getting tired of not knowing what they were talking about. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Vision answered for him. "Tony wants to play Never Have I Ever. However, there was a big argument the last time we played, and it didn't end very well Peter."

Peter nodded. "Oh. Well, uh-I'm up for playing."

Tony grinned. "Look even underoos is in." After a few minutes of arguing, everyone agreed to play. They sat in the middle of the living room in a circle. Vision agreed to be the ref, considering he didn't even drink let alone drink beer. Everyone knew how to play. Even Thor, who learned from last time. It was agreed that Peter could drink apple juice because he was underage. It was also agreed that the statements had to be Peter-appropriate. Tony elected himself to go first. "Never have I ever kissed someone on this team." Steve, Nat, and Bruce drunk and put a finger down. Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Hold up, Cap. Who have you kissed?"

He was about to answer when Nat. did it for him. "Me," she said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry-did I miss something? When did this happen?" Tony asked.

Nat. sighed. "It's a long story. It was only a distraction. It didn't mean anything."

Tony was about to say something else, but Thor cut in. "What about you, Bruce? Who have you kissed?"

Nat. smirked again. "Me."

Bruce blushed while Sam chuckled. Glasses were refilled and Peter went next. "Never have I ever jumped out of a plane without a parachute."

He knew that was bound to get a few of them. Steve (who he knew was going to), Clint, and Bruce drunk and put a finger down.

"Nice one, kid," Tony remarked.

Peter smiled. He loved it when Tony complimented him.

Bruce was up. "Never have I ever googled my name to see what comes up." Tony drunk with comments like "Of course" from some. Peter drunk (he had looked up Spider-Man more times than he could count to see what people thought of him and watch his own videos). They were the only ones who drunk that round.

And it kept going with a lot of good ones like when Rhodey said "Never have I ever lied about my age." That got Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, and even Peter. Which caused Rhodey to laugh while everyone but Bruce and Thor complained and grumbled.

Soon, it was only Peter, Tony, and Rhodey. Peter had two fingers up while Tony and Rhodey only had one. The stakes have never been higher.

"We're dead, Tony," Rhodey remarked.

"I'm sorry-don't you mean you?"

It took Peter a minute to think of a good one. He was positive it would work because he remembered a story Mr. Stark had told him once. He smiled.

"Look at the kid's smile. You guys are in for it," Clint remarked as he played with drumsticks he found on the floor. He would spin them around in his fingers, and laugh about it. Yeah, they were all a little drunk except for Steve, Thor, and Peter.

"Never have I ever tried to flee the cops."

Tony uttered, "Shit!" (which earned a "Language!" from Steve).

Rhodey turned to Tony. "You told him the story?! I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell anybody about that. EVER."

Tony took a drink. "The kid practically begged him to tell him a good story once. It was the first one I thought of."

Rhodey rolled his eyes before taking a drink. "Well, now you made us lose."

Peter pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Tony smiled. "The kid is learning from the best."

Natasha snorted. "The best? If I recall, you lost last time Tony."

"I won the time before that." he defended.

Sam chuckled. "You lost that time too."

"So, Tony what's this story of yours? I would quite like to hear it," Thor remarked.

"Yeah, Tony. What are you two hiding?" Natasha asked with a smile.

Rhodey shook his head. "Nononono Tony. Don't you dare."

"It was two years ago-"

"Tony!"

Peter smiled at the scene unfolding before him. They really were a family. And Peter was glad to be a part of it.


End file.
